


hold me close

by georgiehensley



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mackenzie and dalton cuddling. that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> finally, a more normal pairing for me to ship in this fandom! of course, i still love harry/dalton, but someone on tumblr pitched the idea for mackenzie/dalton to be a ship, and i couldn't help but agree, so i wrote a little something. luckily, there'll be more where this came from! :)

“i’m older.” mackenzie says, his half-assed attempt at complaining about being the smaller spoon. dalton only huffs out a laugh, his breath tickling the back of mackenzie’s neck, causing the brunet to shiver.

“yeah,” he says. “you like this, though.”

“i do n–” mackenzie tries to argue, but then dalton’s lips are pressed against the area where his breath previously was, and the brunet’s breath hitches.

“little shit.” he mutters, feeling dalton smile in response against his neck.

“you love me.” the blond says. mackenzie sighs.

“you’re lucky i do.”


End file.
